


Sacrifices

by charlottesterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AI-Modern Day, Cuddly Wolves, Knotting, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Language, Mpreg, Pack Dynamics, Sexual Content, Stiles Is Pack Mun, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2018-12-30 00:41:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12096951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottesterek/pseuds/charlottesterek
Summary: ...o la vez donde Stiles, accidentalmente, se convierte en la mamá de la manada.Cada década la población del condado Beacon Hills lleva a una chica virgen, a la mitad del bosque, para entregarla como sacrificio a la mandada local de hombres lobo . Se suponía que este año seria Allison Argent, pero Stiles es un buen amigo... y tiene una suerte terrible.Traducción de sacrifices de DemiraWatson





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> NOTAS DEL AUTOR  
> Esta es mi primera incursión dentro del fandom Teen Wolf, así que por favor no me maten. ¡Madre de Dios se suponía que este fic seria pequeño! ¡PQUEÑO! *Menea la cabeza* falle manteniendo mis pensamientos en una sola linea... también esto es un-beta-ed*. todos los errores son míos, lo siento ... soy un asco en gramática...
> 
> De todas formas, este fic es un regalo de cumpleaños para ¡Casness! ¡Ella es una gran escritora, una beta asombrosa y una épica amiga! ¡Feliz cumpleaños mi queridisima! espero que disfrutes este fic y que tengas un cumpleaños fantástico.
> 
> NOTAS DE LA TRADUCTORA  
> Este es mi primera traducción y aun no logro contactarme con la autora para pedirle permiso para traducción, pero apenas tenga el permiso se los diré, y si no lo consigo terminare de subir el fic y lo eliminare luego de una semana. como dije mas arriba este es mi primer fic, porfa no me tiren tomates jajaja....o mejor si para saber si lo estoy haciendo mal o bien... este fic es de un solo cap, pero yo lo dividiré en tres o cuatro partes para que no se me haga tan pesado y para poder coordinarme con la U. espero que les guste :)

...o la vez donde Stiles, accidentalmente, se convierte en la mamá de la manada.

 

Stiles no sabe como se metió dentro de esta situación.

 

En un minuto él estaba pasado el rato con su mejor amigo cerca de su lago favorito y al siguiente... él estaba atado a un poste en la mitad del territorio de lobos como un sacrificio virgen.

 

¡Enserio! no es como si él hubiese pedido esta mierda... okey él lo pidió esta vez, pero fue por Scott (quién aparentemente es el caballero perfecto y aún no ha tenido sexo con Allison Argent , esto hace que Stiles se pregunte ¿de qué eran todas esas sonrisas tontas si Scott no estuvo de forma horizontal con la chica? Se suponía que su amigo estaba quitándole la flor a la pequeña princesa Argent, no cantándole, todas las noches, fuera de su ventana). Scott estaba desconsolado cuando el consulado señalo a Allison como la virgen de la década para la manada de hombres lobo, Y ¿qué se suponía que hiciera Stiles? Dar un pie atrás y y dejar al verdadero amor de Scott ser llevado para apaciguar algunos problemas peludos. ¡Diablos no!

 

Porque Stiles es un buen amigo.

 

Y en la siguiente vida un poder muy grande lo va a reencarnar como un millonario con una polla de diez pulgadas por este inmenso lio.

 

Entonces cuando Scott estaba intentando pasar a través de la multitud de personas, para abrazar a Allison una ultima vez, Stiles se paro y grito a todo lo que sus estúpidos pulmones pudieron dar en el proceso (y quizá matando a su mejor amigo si se guiá por la mirada de acero de Chris Argent) -¡Ella no es virgen!-

 

Luego el caos domino el lugar por que aparentemente cada chica del pueblo es una gran puta y no hay más chicas vírgenes. Excepto él. Gracias por señalarlo frente a toda la población enloquecida la cual tiene una cuerda, Jackson.

 

De esta manera es como él termino atado a un poste, en medio del territorio de los hombres lobos, durante la luna llena. En concreto ahora el poste estaba de de forma horizontal y Stiles tiene una contusión realmente grande debido al fuerte agarre de la cuerda y un radar para llamar a la maldita mala suerte.

 

Stiles odia su vida.

 

 

* * *

 

 

-¿Yo pensaba que los sacrificios de vírgenes era chicas?- Stiles pestañea intentando eliminar la borrosa niebla que caía sobre sus ojos. Ahí habían tres personas desconocidas sobre sus costados...no espera él estaba de costado, ellos estaban sobre sus pies.

 

-No seas sexista Isaac- una mujer sisea.

 

-Yo no lo soy...es solo...bueno...Derek no es gay ¿cierto?- El que se llama Isaac pregunta con nerviosismo y Stiles desea preguntar que jodidos es Derek y que demonios esta pasando. Oh, verdad, los sacrificios de vírgenes. Hola, realidad, hazme favor vete a la mierda.

 

-No es nuestro lugar preguntar- Un hombre de piel oscura murmura.

 

-Gracias Boyd, muy útil, Isaac tiene razón, ellos siempre nos envían a una chica aquí- La mujer mueve y desliza una larga mecha de cabello rubio sobre sus hombros. Stiles desesperadamente quiere mostrar su aprobación a eso y luego hablar sobre como salir de este lio, pero siente su boca como si estuviese llena de algodón o lana y su cabeza duele de una manera jodidamente asombrosa.

 

-Gracias- Grita Isaac en aprobación.

 

-Cierra la boca Isaac- La mujer sisea otra vez con un gruñido.-Quizás las chicas, de alguna manera, se están volviendo fea--

 

-Definitivamente es un chico, mira ¡Eso es una polla!- ¡Santa mierda! ¡Stiles esta comenzando a molestarse! ¡Rape! ¡¿Dondé esta su maldito silbato?!

 

-Isaac, vuelve a ponerle el pantalón- Boyd escupió y Stiles se relajo y su enojo termino.

 

-o todas las chicas en la ciudad son putas- Stiles quería reír porque eso era muy cierto y él, en realidad, esta en el lugar equivocado.

 

-...-

 

-Maravilloso- Dice la mujer dramáticamente.

 

-A Derek o le va a gustar esto- Murmuro Isaac y Stiles puede oír el gimoteo en su voz.

 

Stiles odia su vida. de una manera jodidamente profunda.

 

Cuando despierta esta desnudo y en un lugar extraño.

 

   


* * *

 

 

Esto ha pasado antes desafortunadamente, tanto tiempo que, Stiles es feliz...de todas maneras nunca a despertado en una cueva con el jodido alfa de la manada de Beacon Hills (Quien esta sin camisa, lo cual no esta ayudando a Stiles a tranquilizarse). Aquí no hay manera de confundir el aire de JODETE o esos sangrientos, como ninguna otra cosa, ojos del alfa.

 

El alfa tiene la completa culpa de que él gritara como una pequeña niña con sueños de cerdos.

 

El alfa simplemente levanta una esculpida y delicada ceja. Sus ojos son de un carmesí luminoso y solo se mantiene  mirando a Stiles de una manera fija y vacía.

 

¡Uh Rape! -Grita nerviosamente Stiles, justo como su padre le enseño. La segunda, perfectamente esculpida, ceja se junta con su pareja en lo alto de la bronceada frente del alfa.

 

¿Rape! - Y wow es una voz profundamente sexy... Stiles necesita cubrirse antes de que algo se contraiga, y dar la impresión de que a el no le importaría ser desflorado por el problema peludo. Él lo hace con sus manos , actuá como una chica cubriendo sus joyas familiares con una mano y con la otra se cubre sus pezones. ¿Qué esta mal con él?

 

-Fuerza de costumbre cuando estas siendo observado por el espeluznante alfa -replica Stiles echando una mirada alrededor de la oscura cueva, que es tan grande como una habitación, esta seca aunque hay una pequeña esencia a lluvia, y es realmente acogedora. No todo amenazante, hay alguna velas, medias quemadas, puestas de manera estratégicas en el refugio para dar luz cálida y suave -¿Puedo saber el nombre de tu decorar?-

 

-¿Qué?- Al menos Mister Blank se convirtió en Mister Confusión, eso es un progreso. O algo...

 

-Se esta bien aquí -Stiles explico con plena conciencia de que a veces tiene que explicar su linea de pensamientos, a las personas, para que lo entiendan. Infiernos, Scott lo ha conocido por años y aun necesita el diccionario Stiles-Español en ocasiones, por eso a Stiles le gusta pensar que esta sobre la medida de las personas, lo hace sentir mejor.

 

-Gracias - Asintió el alfa y la conversación parece morir de una muerte horrible, Stiles se mantiene con lo que le queda de dignidad en un silencio incomodo, aun bajo la inmóvil, y sin pestañear, mirada del maldito Alfa. Quizá se vuelva loco.  


  


-Entonces... -dice Stiles fuerte pero vacilando cuando su voz hace eco. -¿Ahora qué?  


  


-Ahora podría se el punto en donde el Alfa formado te habría girado y jodido rudo hasta sangrar -dijo el alfa de forma franca. Stiles entro en pánico por un momento antes de que notara una palabra clave. Formado. Como en nuevo, como si no fuera el alfa de quien Stiles creció oyendo historias de terror. Traga fuertemente e intenta calmar los rápidos latido de su corazón.  


  


-¿Formado?, ¿Estas bajo nueva administración? -Pregunta débilmente Stiles.  


  


-Yo soy Derek Hale, mi tío era el alfa hasta que lo mate -Sincero y al grano, y aun no pestañea.

  


-Si estas tomando sugerencias para tu nuevo mando, ¿Puedo sugerir no violar y voltear? Por favor -Stiles puede sentirse a si mismo temblar mientras estera pacientemente por la respuesta de Derek.

  


-No soy mi tío -Dice Derek  y Stiles se relaja mientras se desploma dentro de si mismo. -Pero no puedo dejar que te vayas.  


  


-¿¿Eh?? -Chilla Stiles.  


  


-Si el pueblo se entera que Peter murió, trataran de renegociar los términos de nuestra cohabitación, una vez se den cuenta de que yo no soy un psicópata de sangre fría como mi tío vendrán a echarnos -Explica Derek lentamente. Stiles asiente.  


  


-Lo tengo... entonces ¿no dar vuelta y violar? -Pregunta Stiles  


  


-No dar vuelta y violar -Resume Derek - Pero no escapes o te matare -agrega mientras deja la acogedora cueva a través de una parte del camino.  


  


Maravilloso, ahora no esta jodido, al menos no literalmente.  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí les traigo otro capitulo, logre hacerme un tiempito hoy en la mañana para traducirles un cap, espero que les guste...

Entonces Stiles es cautivo de un posible alfa loco, el cual esta relacionado con el ex alfa psicópata y el ésta desnudo... además esta bastante seguro que sera molestado por algún miembro de la manada de Derek esa tarde... ¿día, semana? ¿cuánto tiempo ha estado sentado en la cueva bien decorada de Derek?

 

Ahora su padre probablemente ha caído al alcohol, y no hay nadie que detenga el ambarino flujo del alcohol quien sabe por cuanto tiempo, con un poco de suerte Melissa McCall estará ahí para poner mano dura sobre su vaso de alcohol.

 

Lo mas probable es que Scott este haciendo lo que debió haber hecho semanas atrás, joder con Allison y llevarla dentro de la Villa Desvirgada. El podrá asustarse luego, quizá ponga su cara de pena y llorara la trágica perdida de su heroico mejor amigo. El y Allison podrían nombrar a su hijo Stiles y levantar un altar de historias de sobre como Stiles Stilinski salvo a su mamá de un peligro desconocido.

 

Puede que Lydia Martin nunca note su ausencia. Ella hará las pases con el galán conocido formalmente como Jackson Jodido Whittermore y tendrán hijos hermoso y atléticos que nunca sabrán como su padre vendió a Stiles por el peludo rio con una sonrisa satisfecha.

 

Necesita conseguir algo de ropa y salir antes de perder la cabeza porque crear los hipotéticos hijos de las personas que conoce no normal y no es particularmente saludable pensar en el como si estuviese muerto.

 

Aire fresco es justo lo que necesita.

 

Ahí en la esquina de la cueva hay un cofre oscuro tallado a mano, en la parte superior del cofre hay tres espirales tallados, si su memoria no falla eso es un trisquel, y por como están las cosas, Stiles puede asegurar que ahí puede encontrar ropa. Dentro del cofre hay ropa y Stiles aplaude. También hay álbumes y unas pequeñas figuras de madera, en su mayoría lobos, tomo una y se dio cuenta de el delicado tallado del lobo a medio aullar, los detalles son extraordinarios. Gentilmente lo deja en donde estaba, entre sus hermanos. Entre tirones saca una camiseta de color rojo, muy grande, y unos pantalones deportivos color crema.

 

La camiseta le quedó demasiado grande y los pantalones deportivos estaban bajo sus tobillos haciéndolo ver como un niño en pijamas en vez de un adolescente en una situación de rehén, suspiro fuerte, no había visto a nadie esconder su ropa como Derek.  


Se pregunta cuál sera la pared por la que Derek desapareció. La encuentra. No es una pared después de todo, solo es una ilusión óptica. Sale de la cueva loca por el amplio corredor y esto es genial, la guarida de Derek es como el laberinto de esa película de David Bowin. Stiles ríe histéricamente antes de vagar por el pasillo, se tropezó con los pantalones deportivos, prestados, un montón de veces antes de darse por vencido y doblarlos para dejarlo como unos estilosos pantalones cortos... bueno no estilosos pero si prácticos.

 

No estaba seguro si iba en la dirección correcta , podría estar perdido en las catacumbas de la guarida de Derek condenado a alimentarse de agua principalmente y comer insectos, hasta que que pueda salir de las sombras a la luz como un viejo arruinado.

Stiles realmente necesitan salir de esa maldita cueva.

 

* * *

 

Finalmente (no años mas tarde como temía) salio de la guarida del hombre lobo a una pequeña área abierta rodeada, de todos lados, por grandes paredes de rocas grises. En el lado opuesto a el área abierta había un pequeño camino que debía dirigir al bosque y a Beacon Hill.

 

Teóricamente podría hacer una escapada, si no tomaba en cuenta sus piernas flacuchas, su torpeza, la habilidad de los hombres lobos para captar las esencias a más de dieciséis kilómetros de distancia, o el hecho de que ahí hay tres hombres lobos acurrucados , bajo el único árbol, mirándolo fijamente.

 

-Hola -le hizo una seña con su mano torpemente.

 

-Él no huele a sexo, quizá no lo hizo -dijo uno de ellos, oliendo el aire. es Joven con el pelo corto color arena y con unos ojos café brillante, su cabeza esta acomodada en el regazo de la bella chica rubia, la cual estaba descansando en el hombre de piel oscura y calvo. Los chicos estaban si camiseta y ella vestía una camiseta sin mangas tres tallas mas pequeña, casi podía ver a través de ella... ella realmente muestra sus virtudes.

 

-No todos lo haces en la primera cita como tu, Isaac -lanza la chica pinzando el huesudo brazo de Isaac. Isaac se estremece antes de hacer un puchero.

 

-Tu me molestaste -grito Stiles, saltando y apuntando acusadoramente al chico. -Me siento violado.-

 

-¿Qué quieres? ¿flores? ¿comida y una película? -pregunta Isaac burlesca y despreciativamente -Lo siento pero los flacuchos y tontos no son mi tipo.

 

-No. Aparentemente prefieres ser una perra, tal como tu amiga, evidentemente- Stiles resistió la urgencia de decir «quemado» o sacar la lengua y tirarse la camiseta como un valentón y hacer La salida, pero el no pudo llegar muy lejos.

 

-¿Quieres decirlo de nuevo, ser insignificante -gruño Isaac en su oído mientras lo colocaba boca abajo, en el duro e implacable piso.

 

-¿Cuál es su nombre? -Stiles pregunto más o menos, mientras intenta meter aire en sus aplastados pulmones.

 

-Erica -la hermosa chica rubia respondió por si misma, sonriendo. Stiles asintió rápidamente en forma de agradecimiento.

 

-Tu Erica es una perra -Stiles no tiene ninguna habilidad de auto preservación. Isaac gruño y se movió más cerca de él. Stiles cerro los ojos con fuerza esperando por l final, su vida paso ante sus ojos como en una película de fast forward... era aburrida y corta. Oh Dios.

 

La muerte horriblemente dolorosa por el cabreo de un hombre lobo nunca llego, en lugar de eso, oyó como el cuerpo de Isaac, que pesaba como un «papel», ser sacado de encima de el débil cuerpo humano de Stiles, y ser tirado a un lado.

 

-Boyd, Isaac, entrenen -Ordeno Derek, un rojo se vio en sus ojos, solo por un segundo. Boyd, el miembro silencioso del trío, simplemente asintió. Isaac inclino la cabeza en sumisión mientras corre lejos de su Alfa. Stiles estaba a medio poner una sonrisa, bien amplia, de victoria en la cara, cuando también es agarrado por la nuca, solo que Derek lo llevo e vuelta a la guarida.

 

Sintiéndose valiente les hizo una seña con la mano a los lobos, ellos retrocedieron lentamente, claramente confundidos. Derek no disminuye el paso y Stiles parece una marioneta siendo llevado por los túneles de la madriguera de un conejo. Luego de unos minutos Derek paró en un cruce de pasillos poco familiar (a quién engaña toda la guarida es poco familiar y confusa). Stiles abrió su boca listo para hablar con el alfa, pero de una manera extremadamente rápido se encontró de espaldas a contra la pared y con el enojo del Alfa sobre el.

 

Derek aún no esta usando camiseta y sus músculos ondean como agua mientras el caminaba hacia el espacio personal de Stiles. El gruñe ligeramente y Stiles traga espeso cuando el sonido vibra en sus huesos como un diapasón. Derek aún camina hacia el lentamente y Stiles se pregunta si el esta tratando de absorber su delgado trasero como algún tipo de monstruo de Jelly Blob.

 

-Tío - chillo Stiles. Derek paro olio el aire y dio un paso atrás.

 

-Te dije que no escapes -la voz de Derek es gruesa.

 

-Yo no ib- -Derek cambio su cara y lo tira fuerte contra la solida roca. Stiles hace una mueca cuando el dolor atravesó su espalda.

 

-¡No mientas! -grita Derek, gruñe peligrosamente abriendo su boca mostrando los peligrosos colmillos en crecimiento.

 

-¡Bien! ¡Bien! ¡Pensé que podía tener una oportunidad! ¡fue una mala idea , no lo volveré hacer otra vez! -Chillo Stiles, tratando de cavar un camino dentro de la pared, lejos del Alfa que lo mantiene cautivo.

 

-Bien -y solo con eso Derek volvió a ser completamente humano, camino alejándose de el y le dio una buena vista de su musculada espalda y de su tatuaje de trisquel en medio de sus omóplatos. No que el realmente note como sus rodillas fallan y se hunde en el piso -descansa un poco- dijo Derek desapareciendo cuando doblo en la esquina. Stiles gimió.


End file.
